Oscar (Prison)
Oscar is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. He survived the outbreak with Axel, Big Tiny, Tomas, and Andrew. He can be described as brave and honorable and is much nicer than the other prisoners, save for Axel and Big Tiny. Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility Little is known about Oscar's life before the outbreak began, except the fact that he was imprisoned for breaking and entering. Oscar has also said that he had a wife and kids and stated that he had one close friend his whole life. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 In the outbreak's onset, a big rebellion started at the West Georgia Correctional Facility. Oscar, Tomas, Andrew, Big Tiny, and Axel were taken to the prison's cafeteria by a guard, they were locked in there as the guard went out to call for backup, but he never returned and the five prisoners spent the whole time locked inside the cafeteria for 10 months without knowing what was going on outside. Oscar seemed to be friends with Axel and Big Tiny. "Seed" He, along with the other prisoners, are found after outside survivors Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon, Glenn Rhee, T-Dog, and Maggie Greene break open the cafeteria's door to escape a group of walkers. He witnesses the amputation of Hershel Greene's leg. "Sick" Oscar, just like the other prisoners, is confused with what is happening. When Rick tells them about what happened to the world, Oscar doesn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation as he asks if Rick or Daryl has a phone so he can try to call his family. As soon as he understands that a big part of the population has been wiped out, Oscar reveals that he had kids outside and worries about his mother. Oscar agrees with Rick's offer to give his group half of the food from the cafeteria in exchange for help cleaning Cell Block B, so the prisoners can live in it. When Big Tiny is scratched, Oscar is one of the prisoners that asks Rick if there is anything they can do to save him, but they end up witnessing Tomas brutally kill Big Tiny. While clearing out the laundry room, Tomas tries to kill Rick twice. In response, Rick impales Tomas' head with a machete, killing him instantly. Andrew tries to fight Rick, but is easily defeated and runs away through the prison corridors. Rick leaves to pursue Andrew while Oscar and Axel are held at gunpoint by Daryl and T-Dog. Axel tries to convince them that he and Oscar aren't killers like Tomas and Andrew; he begs Oscar to help him out but Oscar calmly tells him to stop talking. When Rick returns, he holds Axel at gunpoint asking him if he was associated with Tomas, but Axel convinces him that he is not a murderer. When Rick turns his attention to Oscar, holding him at gunpoint, Oscar doesn't show any sign of fear and once again calmly tells Rick that he had never begged for his life before, and he isn't going to do it now. He just says, "Do what you gotta do." Oscar is spared by Rick. They reach Cell Block B. Oscar and Axel are horrified as they discover that every prisoner in that area was executed in cold blood, probably by the guards. Oscar tells Rick that leaving them there with all those corpses is sick. Daryl responds that if Oscar thinks this is sick, he doesn't want to know how things are outside the prison. T-Dog gives Oscar and Axel a final word of advice before he, Rick, and Daryl head back to Cell Block C, "Take those bodies outside and burn them." "Killer Within" Oscar insists to Rick's group that he and Axel cannot live in their section of the prison, claiming it to be haunted. The group decides to tell him and Axel to go out on their own, although T-Dog says they should be allowed to stay, wanting to give them a second chance. When the walkers begin invading and the alarms go off, Rick recruits him and Axel to get to the generator and turn the power off. There they encounter Andrew, who survived the walker onslaught in "Sick" and opened the gates to bring revenge upon Rick. Rick's gun skids to Oscar. He picks it up, initially aiming at Rick, but then shoots Andrew in the head, handing Rick his gun back and turning the alarms off. He and Axel are seen with the group when they reunite at the end of the episode. "Say the Word" Oscar and Axel are accepted in the group, but are welcomed with cold shoulders. They assist Glenn in digging Lori Grimes' and T-Dog's graves, and attempt bonding with Glenn while doing so. Glenn says he requires two more graves, so Axel and Oscar begin digging. Meanwhile, Glenn talks with Hershel, saying that he wished they had killed all the prisoners when they first saw them. Hershel talks this thought away by saying that he thinks Axel and Oscar seem like good guys. Axel and Oscar later assist with Glenn getting zombies away from the main gate, so that Daryl and Maggie can get inside the prison again. They are later seen with the rest of the group as Daryl is feeding the baby, and Oscar grins when Daryl dubs the baby "Ass Kicker". "Hounded" Oscar is seen eating cereal along with the rest of the group. Following this, he, Daryl, and Carl go out into the lower levels of the prison in search of supplies, as well as Carol Peletier. On the way, he discovers a pair of slippers in a bathroom and claims them for himself, saying that he likes to wear slippers after a hard day's work. Later, Oscar is seen back with the rest of the group outside. "When the Dead Come Knocking" He witnesses the arrival of Michonne, and her interrogation, and volunteers to accompany the group to rescue Glenn and Maggie after learning their whereabouts. Oscar sets off with Rick, Daryl, and Michonne to find Woodbury and free Glenn and Maggie. On the way, they are approached by a large group of walkers and, although Oscar beats one to death with his hammer, they are forced to take shelter in the home of a hermit. After the hermit nearly allows walkers inside, he is killed, and fed as a distraction to the walkers. The group escapes, and make their way to the outskirts of Woodbury, where they crouch, surveying the area. "Made to Suffer" Oscar and the others infiltrate Woodbury. They use their skills to discover and free the captives Glenn and Maggie, in the process, however, are immersed in an intense gunfight with the soldiers of Woodbury. Oscar assists the injured Glenn over the wall to escape, however, this exposes him and he is ultimately gunned down by one of the soldiers, specifically the soldier who appears as a hallucination of Shane Walsh to Rick. Glenn and Maggie are both greatly distraught over his death and Maggie is forced to shoot him in the head, albeit reluctantly and tearfully, so he doesn't reanimate. Death Killed By *Unnamed Woodbury soldier (Alive) During the assault on Woodbury, Rick hallucinates a Woodbury soldier as Shane Walsh, Rick's former partner whom he killed the year before at Hershel Greene's farm. Rick, confused and not shooting the Woodbury soldier, watches as the hallucinated "Shane" shoots and kills Oscar with a shotgun during the firefight. Rick then shoots "Shane" later realizing it was just a hallucination. *Maggie Greene (Before Reanimation) After Oscar was killed, Maggie attempted getting Rick's attention. When she was unsuccessful, she shot Oscar in the head to prevent him from reanimating. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Oscar has killed: *Andrew *Eisenberg (Possibly) *Bob Adams (Possibly) *At least one unnamed Woodbury soldier *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Axel Oscar and Axel were locked up together and became close friends during the apocalypse. He and Oscar were forced to live and deal with Tomas and Andrew, not showing true care or trust with either of them. Axel and Oscar were able to convince Rick's group not to kill them and to let them join the group. In "The Suicide King", after learning of Oscar's death, Axel appeared sullen and states that whenever Tomas "went off on him" Oscar would stick-up for him. In an interview with EW, Lew Temple (Axel's actor) mentioned that there was originally supposed to be a scene where Axel attacked Rick after learning of Oscar's death, blaming him for taking him and causing his death. This shows just how close Oscar and Axel really were. Tomas Oscar and Tomas weren't alike at all, as explained by Oscar in "Killer Within". It is mentioned by Axel that Oscar stood up for him whenever Tomas got angry at Axel or decided to blame him for something. Andrew Oscar and Andrew were locked up together for 10 months in the cafeteria and may have known each other prior to the Outbreak. Despite all of this, they may not have cared for each other as Andrew shows cowardly tendencies, while Oscar is heroic, and Andrew's friendship with Tomas, which Oscar likely did not share. In "Sick" Andrew along with Oscar pleaded to find a way to save Big Tiny. In "Killer Within", Andrew seemed to have firmly believed Oscar would kill Rick in his favor so that the Prisoners could reclaim the Prison for themselves, however Oscar seemed unsympathetic to Andrew, and killed him in Rick's favor, firmly establishing his place in the Group. Rick Grimes Oscar appeared to have a silent respect for Rick and understood his boundaries. He clearly understood his leadership and the actions he had to do in order to protect the group. This is notably seen in "Sick", when Rick points a gun at his head. Rather than plead for his life like Axel does, Oscar simply says, "You do what you gotta do." This shows that he understands the drastic measures Rick needs to go to in order to protect and keep his group safe. In the end, Rick doesn't kill him, but doesn't allow him to join the group either, revealing that he still doesn't trust him. When the prison alarm sounds, Rick enlists Oscar to help him, and Oscar eagerly complies in order to gain Rick's trust. Oscar's loyalty to Rick is tested when Andrew, a fellow prisoner of Oscar's, gets in a scuffle with Rick and Rick's gun falls into Oscar's hands. He has a moment in which he has to decide whether to shoot Rick or Andrew, but decisively shoots Andrew in the head and returns the gun to Rick. This successfully gains Rick's trust and marks the beginning of Oscar's addition to the group. Later on, he attempts to prove his worth to Rick once again by going on a rescue mission along with Rick, Daryl, and Michonne to save Glenn and Maggie, and Rick is impressed with Oscar's growing proficiency in killing walkers and is grateful of how loyal and useful Oscar is. The rescue group get involved in a gunfight with Woodbury, and Oscar ends up being the sole casualty. Rick is saddened and angry over Oscar's death and avenges him by shooting his killer dead. After returning to the prison in "The Suicide King", when Axel mentions Oscar, Rick states that "He went out fighting". When a member of the group brings up Axel and Oscar's successful addition to the group as leverage to allow Tyreese's group in, Rick angrily shouts: "And where's Oscar now?!", hinting that he felt some amount of guilt or responsibility for Oscar's death. Daryl Dixon Daryl was initially distrustful towards Oscar and the other prisoners, and threatened to kill them if they turn out to be bad people. Daryl eventually comes to trust Oscar, and accepts him as a member of the group. When the prison alarm sounds, Daryl enlists Oscar to help him, and Oscar eagerly complies in order to gain Rick's trust. The two inspect The Tombs for walkers where they come across a pair of slippers. Oscar happily grabs the slippers, and Daryl asks why he needs them. Oscar jokingly states that he needs them to relax, bonding them. Daryl and Oscar became good friends and Daryl accepted him as an official member of the group, along with Axel. Daryl was shocked and saddened of Oscar's death, and mourned his former companion. Glenn Rhee Although they rarely interacted, like the rest of the group, Glenn was initially distrustful towards Oscar and the other prisoners. Glenn viewed Oscar and his best friend Axel as "unstable" and useless when it came to fighting walkers. However, when the prison alarm sounds, Oscar and Axel help Glenn, Rick and Daryl shut down the back-up generator and kill the hostile prisoner Andrew. After proving their loyalty to Rick and the group, Glenn and the others accept Oscar and Axel into the group, even though Glenn confides in Hershel that a part of him wishes that they had killed all of the prisoners, including Oscar and Axel, when they first met them, and that way, Lori and T-Dog would both still be alive. However, Glenn quickly regrets saying this when Hershel points out that Oscar and Axel have proven to be good guys. When Glenn and Maggie are both taken hostage by Merle and taken to Woodbury, Oscar volunteers to go with Rick, Daryl and Michonne to Woodbury and rescue Glenn and Maggie. During the shootout between Rick's group and the Woodbury soldiers, Oscar helps an injured Glenn over the wall, just before Oscar gets shot and killed by a Woodbury guard. Glenn was shocked and distraught over Oscar's death and mourned his former companion. Later, as Rick, Maggie and Glenn held Michonne at gunpoint, Glenn scolded Michonne for ditching the group earlier and partly blamed her for Oscar's death. Maggie Greene Although they never interacted, like the rest of the group, Maggie was initially distrustful towards Oscar and the other prisoners. She said that Oscar and Axel are strangers and that it feels weird all of a sudden having other people around when it's been just Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Carl, Lori, Daryl, T-Dog, Carol, Hershel and Beth for months during the apocalypse. However, when the prison alarm sounds, Oscar and Axel help Glenn, Rick and Daryl shut down the back-up generator and kill the hostile prisoner Andrew. After proving their loyalty to Rick and the group, Maggie and the others accept Oscar and Axel into the group and appears to be on good terms with the remaining two prisoners. When Maggie and Glenn are both taken hostage by Merle and taken to Woodbury, Oscar volunteers to go with Rick, Daryl and Michonne to Woodbury and rescue Glenn and Maggie. During the shootout between Rick's group and the Woodbury soldiers, Oscar gets shot and killed by a Woodbury guard as he helps an injured Glenn over the wall. Maggie was shocked and distraught over Oscar's death and mourned her former companion, and to prevent him from reanimating, Maggie gave Oscar mercy by shooting him in the head, albeit tearfully and reluctantly. Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Seed" (No Lines) *"Sick" *"Killer Within" *"Say the Word" *"Hounded" *"When the Dead Come Knocking" *"Made to Suffer" Trivia *Oscar was first revealed by a sheet of paper that also confirmed Axel's appearance in the TV series. However, he first appeared in a Twitter picture posted by Michael Rooker. *In "Sick", he revealed that he was serving time in prison for breaking-and-entering. *Oscar's reaction to Rick pointing a gun at his head in the episode "Sick" is near identical to a scene in the show House of Payne where Oscar's actor (Vincent Ward) has a gun shoved in his face and states the same line, "Do what you gotta do". *In an interview, Vincent Ward revealed that there was a deleted scene showing a beef between Oscar and Michonne because he didn't trust her.http://the-walking-dead-interviews.wikia.com/wiki/Vincent_Ward_Interview References ru:Оскар Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:The Prison Category:TV Series